Ichabezzer
Jehoaichim Money �� Ichabeezer (also known as “'Ichabezzer'”) is a supporting character in "VeggieTales". BIOGRAPHY Jehoaichim Money �� Ichabeezer '(credited by “'Ichabezzer”) is a billionaire zucchini of Tampa Bay city �� who owns a pet olive-dog �� named Rooney, responsible for making Junior Jetpack's costume and a grandfather ���� of Maisy that marks his appearances in the very first fresh 3D animated video �� series, ”'The Rainbow �� Buddies: All Stories in One'”. In “World of Winners“ as a small boy ����, Ichabeezer is known for being a whiner and gets whatever he wants, which also means trying to pass school ��. Despite this, he became a billionaire. Is he Mr. Nezzer? For the new Netflix series, a new character named Ichabeezer joined the cast. He is similar to Mr. Nezzer, but the only differences between the two is that Ichabeezer is more grumpy and has a gruff like voice. According to the concept artists Elena and Olivia Ceballos, he is a redesign of Mr. Nezzer. The reason for the name change is due to his design being a drastic departure from his previous look (even though it has a striking resemblance to how he originally looked when he debuted in 1995). This is quite similar Witch Lezah from The Looney Tunes Show is a redesign of Hazel, and how both Mr. Persnickety and Mr. Nervous are redesigns of Mr. Fussy and Mr, Jelly. However, according to Phil Vischer in a podcast, he states he's a different character. The reason being why this happened was because Mr. Nezzer's voice is an intimation of Oogie Boogie from ''The Nightmare Before Christmas''portrayed by Ken Page, who is African-American. Dreamworks has a policy that characters who have a different race, but are portrayed by white people are not allowed (even though Mr. Nezzer has never been established as possibly being African-American ����). Because his personality is drastically different from Mr. Nezzer, Ichabeezer is a entirely different character, though his design is based after the former. APPEARANCE Ichabezzer is a tall, dark green zuchinni with white hair and eyebrows. He has a stem and a long nose ��, which has a wart on it. He is often seen wearing a yellow collared shirt ��, a red tie and brown belted trousers. ROLES AND APPEARANCES YouTube Poop - VeggieTales 12 Stories in One! *A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? (cameo) YouTube Poop - VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One! *Duke and the Great ���� Sphere War! Filmography * VeggieTales in the House �� (debut) * VeggieTales in the City �� * The Rainbow �� Buddies: All Stories in One TRIVIA * Ichabeezer's name may be a reference to Ebeneezer. * Ichabeezer's voice is similar to Mr. Beet Considering they shared the same voice actors, it's no surprise. * He is the first character to be part of the main cast since Petunia Rhubarb. * His favorite foods and drinks are: ** Prune iced tea with a mint and dash of lime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zucchinis Category:Vegetables Category:Cameo Characters